Efectos secundarios de una dulce Naranjada
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: [Yaoi] Kai X Rei, Tak x Max.
1. ¿Naranjada?

**Serie: Beyblade**

**Autors: Mikeas y Akabane**

**Pairings: Kai x Rei, Takao x Max**

**Category: Yaoi**

**Feedback: Si! por favor uu**

**Warnings: Humor, Angst, Sap, Romance, Lime...lemon!**

**Disclaimers: No poseemos a los niños de beyblade...aunque si a los personajes extras, y! de todas formas escribimos de ellos **

**- ... - diálogos**

**'pensamientos'**

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 1. ¿Naranjada?

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

La mañana no podia ser mejor, el sol parecia haber despertado mas radiente q los demas dias, y cuando uno esta de vacaciones, es perfecto ser recibido asi..

Takao solo podia dar vueltas por todos lados, y con curiosidad observaba todos los negocios, entrando a cada uno de ellos. Serian las mejores vacaciones q habia tenido, y estaba seguro de eso.

Habia tenido la oportunidad de q Maxie lo acompañe, al igual q Ray y Kai...aunq el ultimo era como si no estuviese en aquel lugar

Los ojitos azul profundo se clavaron en una tienda llena de frasquitos y corriendo al lugar, pidio a la empleada el naranja. Seguro q ese jugo seria riquísimo! Aparte el frasquito era muy lindo.

La chica se quedo mirando fijamente a aquel chico de 16 años, y largos cabellos azulados amarrados en una coleta. Era realmente atractivo con esa piel morena...

- chau !- dijo al salir del lugar y corriendo con su nueva adquicision, fue hacia al hotel, claro q no antes de ver q tan rico era lo q habia comprado

Despues de entrar al hotel, y preguntar donde era q era su habitacion (no se acordaba), fue en el enorme y lujoso ascensor, donde un tipo raro no lo dejaba tocar los botones del ascensor e insistia en q le dijera donde era acaso queria robarle luego?

Despues del percance, llego a la puerta y pasando una tarjetita, como llave magica, la puerta se abrio al instante

Maxie se encontraba recostado sobre el amplio sillón forrado de terciopelo, a pesar del tipo de tela se veia bastante fresco. Una playera blanca suelta y unas bermudas eran su único atuendo, recargada su cabecita en el cojín del lado parecía dormitar con la ventana de la habitación abierta, recibiendo la suave brisa venida del mar que ahora se colaba a través de las cortinas, despeinando con sutileza cada uno de sus cabellos rubios.

Aquel muchacho hiperactivo se detuvo al instante, sus ojos azul marino se clavaban sin escapatoria en esa figura, q como cuadro de pintor, se presentaba bella y sin error...

Los cabellos rubios de su amigo resplandecian por completo, al igual q su piel blanca y sus piernas...sus piernas! Q pensamiento era ese!

- ya vine- dijo algo sonrojado mientras se acercaba lentamente a Maxie, y arrodillandose a su lado, solo se limitaba a observarlo

El rubio se movió ligeramente de su lugar, algo fastidiado por el sonido que ahora le acababa de sacar de su ensoñación, pero recuperaba la amabilidad casi al instante. Abrió sus amplios ojos azules antes de bosteza con su peculiar boquita y se limitó a bostezar un par de veces antes de poder hablar.

- Saliste...tambien Kai y Rei, a donde habías estado? - la pregunta llevaba un interés usual, el mismo que representaba con cualquier amigo

-es q fui al centro y encontre un jugo delicioso!- dijo sacando la botellita de liquido naranja, del bolsillo. Su corazon habia comenzado a latir con fuerza- me gustaria q la probaras

El ojiazul observó la bebida como si deseara comprobar que aquello realmente era tan bueno como decia el peliazul. Mas aquella consistencia parecía concentrado mas que una bebida líquida normal.

- Estás seguro que no necesita diluirse primero? - removió el contenido con algo de desconfianza

-nop, yo me lo tome asi y me parecio delicioso como tu...tu jugo, ese q preparaste la semana pasada- Takao no podia cerrar su bocota!

- Okay, entonces confio en tu buen juicio - confiar! en el juicio de Takao! el sabia que eso era suicida pero...por una vez - me daré una ducha antes ¿de acuerdo?

-eh? quieres q te acompañe? -pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos- digo, si queres q te acompañe a conseguir toallas...o hay en el baño?- pregunto casi con un infarto

- En el baño hay, no te preocupes - el rubio le guiño un ojo que a Takao le sono mas a coqueteo que a lo que realmente era, amistoso - no tardo!

El pobre de Takao solo pudo ir hacia el balcon de la habitacion, necesitaba aire...AIRE FRIO! Pero q le pasaba? En q momento habia aceptado decirle a Max lo q sentia por el? Y peor aun...en q momento se habia permitido mirarlo asi!

El rubio entro al baño abriendo la llave de paso del agua, era muy agradable sentir como cada una resbalaba por su cuerpo, le relajaba, no tenia muchas cosas en mente últimamente, de hecho, se sentía tranquilo...habia aceptado lo que sentia por alguien desde hacia tiempo, aunque perturbaba, lo manejaba bien. No tardo mucho en terminar y ahora, estaba fuera de la regadera secándose el cabello con la toalla blanca del hotel.

- Takao? - observó la ausencia en la salita donde habian estado, al no notar respuesta del chico tan solo se encogió de hombros. Se dio cuenta que la bebida que antes habia negado se encontraba en la mesa servida y...bueno, no queria decepcionarlo tampoco. Asi que se acercó tomando el baso y bebiendo su contenido.

Luego de tomar algo de aire, Takao entro a la habitacion y soltandose el cabello, se relajo un poco, claro q al ver a Maxie con solo una toalla en la cintura, sintio q moriria de ..amor? - ya saliste.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillon, sus largas piernas morenas resaltaban facilmente con esos pantaloncillos blancos

- Mmm?...oh si... - el rubio apenas habia concluido de beber el liquido naranja cuando...sintio una especie de mareo muy extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con ligereza y paso, tan rapido como vino. Se encogio de hombros, tendria algun liquido embriagante? quiza...se giró sonriendole, pero con algo de calor...muy raro

-no es delicioso?- pregunto Takao mientras cerraba con fuerza sus manos sobre el sillon, no queria saltar encima de Maxie pero... como no hacerlo!

Tan solo de ver esos hermosos ojos celestes, brillando como dos estrellas en el cielo oscuro...Pero como no hacerlo! Solo una toalla lo separaba de ver a su ...a su..amigo desnudo, completamente desnudo.

Takao cerro los ojos un poco, mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia el costado, ya estaba muy largo...

Max terminó de beber aquello dejando el baso vacío sobre la mesa de madera...jalo su camisa un par de veces para ventilarse, que extraña sensación tenía ahora, paseó la mano por su cabello rubio nerviosamente, por qué de repente tenía tanto problema en mantener la tranquilidad?

Un suspiro suave se escapo de entre sus labios humedos, ver a Max luchando con una camisa no era algo recurrente de ver...asique contra todas sus advertencias, se acerco por detras a Maxie y estirando las mangas de la camisa, lo ayudo a colocarsela. No decia nada, solo clavaba sus profundos ojos azules en los botoncitos pequeños...

- Ta...Takao...esta bien, en serio, yo puedo hacerlo - el nerviosismo del rubio era notorio en su pronunciación, había trastabillado casi todas las palabras por no decir que se sentía terriblemente torpe. Unas incontenibles ganas de tomarle las manos y simplemente decirle 'tomame' llegaban a su cabeza bombardeandole con ideas acerca de que bien sería pasar al menos una noche con él...infierno! que estaba pasando!

-quiero ayudarte...mira, la estas arrugando- dijo Takao , serio como en muy pocas ocaciones y es q en realidad en su interior un monton de sentimientos se batallaban pero no podia ocultar ninguno. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los hombros de Maxie, para " arreglar" la camisa

- Ta...Ta...kao...de...de verdad que todo esta...bi bien... - ahora si, su nerviosismo era más que obvio, estaba...temblando! cielos, tenia tantos deseos de arrojarse sobre el nipón y hacerlo ahí mismo! ey ey momento...que eestaba sucediendo! necesitaba agua..muy fria! pero ya!

- te queda muy bien esta camisa, siempre me ha gustado...- los cabellos azulados se le venian sobre el rostro, resaltando su piel morena y sus grandes ojos azul marino... Y muy despacio acerco su naricita a la camisa, aunq mas bien parecia q queria sentir el aroma del cuello de Maxie

- Ta...ta...takao...esto no... - pero era tanto el temblor que tropezó en una pequeña orilla de la alfombra antes de caer con todo y el chico moreno totalmente encima de él...y eso...cielos! lo despertó! infierno que se quitara! que pasaba!

Takao aun no comprendia lo q habia pasado, solo podia observar esos ojos tranquilos q ahora parecian estar ardiento por...? Su cuerpo se encontraba solo sostenido por sus rodillas y sus brazos, los cuales lo separaban apenas del cuerpo de Maxie...aunque en realidad, lo q mas deseaba era q el rubio lo abrace y q se revuelquen en esa hermosa alfombra q habia provocado aquella posicion tan comprometedora- lo siento...-dijo antes de entrecerrar los ojos y muy despacio comenzo a eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros

El rubio se sorprendió mucho por aquella acción, de pronto...no habia mas espacio ... y ahora si, no sabia exactamente como debía reaccionar, pero s cuerpo pedía! infierno... cuerpo estúpido!

Takao habia acercado sus labios muy despacio, hasta q se habia encontrado con otros...pero eran dulces, y calidos... Sus mejillas ardian enrojecidas mientras pasaba su mano a la mejilla palida del rubio y comenzaba a acariciarla, no podia dejar de sonreir...no podia...

Algo habia de extraño, definitivamente...no podia retirar a Takao, no podia...algo dentro de si se lo impedía, sus manos se ataron con necesidad a la espalda del nipón y el beso que había comenzado algo dulce, se volvía desesperado, necesitaba sentir, sentir un poco más, probar un poco más, saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar...Y sobre todo...saber cuáles eran los sentimientos que se profesaban, no quería solo un acto...deseaba algo más..

Los labios de Takao acariciaban los de Maxie, mientra su lengua jugueteaba con la del rubio, no entendia esa sensacion ni tampoco sabia q pasaria, aunq debia aclarar cosas antes de seguir..no podia! Sus brazos no le respondian, su cuerpo no le respondia asique con mucho esfuerzo se separo un poco, solo unos milimetros- debemos...hablar..-dijo con voz suave sobre los labios del rubio

Maxie tranquilizó su respiración lo mejor que pudo, su aliento cálido golpeaba la piel del nipón una y otra vez, dejó que sus manos calleran al lado antes de poder articular palabra - ...s..si...

Takao se movio lentamente y sentandose como indio, observo un poco jadeante como Maxie se incorporaba- supongo q despues de haber correspondido mi beso, no me odias...eso era lo q mas temia...

- Odiarte? no claro que no... - el más pequeño removió un poco su cabello peinándolo nerviosamente

-yo te amo-dijo Takao mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco- desde q siempre te he amado, desde q te vi la primera vez...

- de...de verdad? - era dificil de creer...mucho! Takao se estaba declarando! no porque fuese como Kai de difícil, sin porque el nipón parecía nunca tomarse nada en serio fuera del beyblade...aquello le alegraba, tanto que no pudo evitar irse encima del nipón con un abrazo, provocándo que éste cayera ahora de espaldas sobre la alfombra

Los cabellos azules se desparrabaman sobre la alfombra color crema, sus ojos grandes miraban contentos el gesto en el rostro de su...su...-de verdad...hay cosas con las q no juego..

- No puedo creerlo...nunca...nunca imaginé que dirías eso! - se encontraba realmente feliz, había querido escuchar tantas veces esas palabras de los labios ajenos sin éxito y ahora finalmente, lo hacía! - te amo tanto... - susurró de la misma forma, se había resignado pero con eso, la esperanza había vuelto

Takao abrio aun mas sus ojos, sonriendo luego con tenura, estiro su mano hacia la mejilla palida y acariciandola , fue hacia su cabello, el q tantas veces habia deseado acariciar y tocar, y realmente era tan suave como se veia...

No había mucho más que decir, no en ese momento...además...el rubio necesitaba privacidad y pronto ...así que sin mucho esperar, se levantó dándole la mano al nipón para que la tomara y lo condujo dentro de alguna de las tantas habitaciones, había tiempo para todo, disfrutar y disfrutarse...

Para ese entonces Rei había recorrido muchas de las tiendas de la playa sin encontrar algo que le agradara, o la verdad era...que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cierta persona para concentrarse en los objetos o curiosidades que veía, y casualmente siempre venía la pregunta 'le gustará a...' pero jamás obtenía una respuesta.

Suspiró pesadamente, ya era bastante dificil vivir lidiando con un sentimiento prohibido como para tener que soportar ver a las parejas caminar de esa forma tan cariñosa por la playa, riendo, soñando, anhelando...amando...era frustrante...pero debía aceptarlo, había caido enamorado de la persona más imposible de todas.

Levantó la mirada, tan perdido se había encontrado que no notó cuando fue que había llegado de nueva cuenta al hotel en donde estaba quedándose con todo el equipo...unas vacaciones habían sido el pretexto, y un buen momento para gastar tiempo con los amigos. Solo había un problema...el deseaba tener ese tiempo con un "amigo" en especial, que nunca le había esperado en cada dia que se encontraban ahi.

Kai abandonaba la habitación temprano y regresaba tarde, cuando él ya estaba en la cama. Lo escuchaba llegar pues compartían habitación...pero no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario...y era quien mejor se llevaba con él, o eso decían todos.

El neko chino abrió la puerta de la habitación la cual parecía estar en completo orden, algo cansado del día tomó asiento en la mesita del lugar tarareando una cansión en particular..en realidad sin sentido...

Recargó su rostro sobre sus brazos que habia acomodado en la mesa observando la totalidad del lugar...se sentía...tan vacío...como aquel vaso que se encontraba ahora en la mesa. Su mirada viajó un poco más allá encontrandose con aquel líquido naranja tan...peculiar. Alguna bebida? o algún extraño invento de Takao...

Levantó el rostro tomando la curiosidad entre sus manos, abriéndole y olfateando la boca del mismo para percibir de qué se trataba...olía a naranja, no haría daño probarla cierto?...

Sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera escuchó algo...algo muy MUY raro...un "aahh..." en una de las habitaciones y luego un ruido...extraño...también...un segundo...que pasaba?...ah no! el no iba a averiguarlo!

Erizándose cual felino asustado se negó a pensar lo que podía estar pasando dentro de la habitación y presuroso, abandonó la situación de "peligro" definitivamente el NO queria saber que pasaba ahí!

Sus ojos rojizos se veian cansados, despues de un largo dia de entrenamiento , lo unico q queria era darse un baño y dormir..como hacia años no dormia. Entro en la habitacion, sus cabellos bicolor le caian algo descuidados sobre los hombros, ya estaban demasiado largos pero no perderia tiermpo en cortarselos

- ah...-dijo sentandose sobre la cama , su cabeza gacha, sus brazos fuertes caian hacia los lados y sus piernas se extendian como si doblarlas le produjese dolor

El neko suspiró pesadamente, habia estado dando vueltas nuevamente sin sentido alrededor de...los pasillos, tan estúpido como eso. Ladeó la cabeza varias veces antes de decidirse a regresar a la habitación, aunque sabía que no había nadie ahí. Tomó la llave de la misma abriendo con cuidado pero sin levantar la mirada, al entrar notó aquel silencio tan tajante alrededor...era extraña la forma en como lastimaba, dejo las llaves sobre la mesita y se fue directo a la habitación, dormiría un rato...no importaba.

Aquellos ojos carmesi, observaron el cuerpo de aquel chico mientras caminaba, se sentia tan tonto por mirarlo de ese modo, y peor aun por escapar de el - hola..-dijo muy despacio, tal vez el cansancio era tanto q ya ni sabia lo q hacia

- Eh?... - el chino levantó la mirada, desconcertado al escuchar aquella voz tan varonil que en un segundo se había anunciado en sus oídos - Kai? - esa fue la pregunta estúpida del día, claro que era Kai!...pero, ahí? a esa hora?...

-sino quien? - dijo el de cabellos bicolor, mientras observaba fijamente los ojos dorados de Rei, por que lo miraba? Por que no tenia nada mas interesante q hacer? Si, esa era la razon perfecta

- Oh si...claro... - el ojiambarino se sentía terriblemente tonto, y frente a Kai era aún mas embarazoso...pero cada vez que estaba cerca le sucedía...aunque últimamente más que antes. Caviló ladeando la cabeza antes de sentarse sobre la cama con cierto pesar, no levantaba la mirada, se sentía apenado...y de cierta forma, intimidado, era inusual, mucho - te ves cansado - atinó a decir antes de cerrar la boca de nuevo.

- Algo...- dijo cortante, mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a Rei, por que se comportaba asi? Era raro verlo asi de nervioso aunq tal vez algo lo habia asustado, eso parecia...Seguro q verlo ahi lo habia asustado demasiado

- Te haría muy bien un baño caliente, quieres que te lo prepare? - genial, una forma no muy lista de salir de la situación, él no era un gato miedoso, siempre habia sido seguro de si mismo...por qué ultimamente no le funcionaba, escondió su mirada observando sus manos, cual si ellas tuvieran algo de interesante...

- Esta bien - no tenia ni fuerzas para negarse, y acomodándose los cabellos hacia atras, se estiro un poco...su espalda le dolia a sobremanera - yo voy por un refresco..

- No hace falta, traje naranjada...está en la mesa, por si deseas - el neko ya se había puesto de pie para encaminarse al baño, donde el sonido del agua invadió los oídos de ambos al poco rato

- Gracias...- estaba muy hablador ese dia, asi que para no seguir diciendo estupideces sin sentido, tomo la curiosa botellita y sirviendose en un vaso, bebio de golpe...

Un mareo le vino al cuerpo pero le relajaba del dolor, como si aquel peso en su espalda hubiese desaparecido por completo, y en un segundo, sentia q podia escribir una novela completa, cantar canciones y hasta invitarlo a salir

INVITARLO A SALIR! Kai se sento sobre la cama, su cabeza funcionaba peor q antes,...como se le ocurria eso! Acaso se habia vuelto estupido! Observo como Rei salia del baño.

El neko había agregado un suave olor a las burbujas del baño, era el mismo aroma que utilizaba en su shampoo diario, debía cuidar muy bien su cabello si deseaba tenerlo de ese largo...giró la mirada secándose las manos con la pequeña toalla del hotel tomando como dato curioso aquel gesto ligeramente desconcertado del ruso, que le pasaba, una tremenda curiosidad felina le invadió al instante...pero con Kai habia que ser precavidos.

- El baño está listo... - habló claramente, recuperando su posición anterior, la misma alegría y compañerismo de siempre, tomando el control de sus emosiones

El ruso se puso de pie como automata , no podia detenerse! - muchas gracias, siempre me ha gustado tu amabilidad - y abriendo sus ojos mas de lo comun, se dio vuelta - olvide la toalla...-dijo mientras casi se metia sobre su maleta para sacar las cosas.

Sus mejillas palidas marfil estaban sonrojadas por completo y no se le iba a quitar! Observo apenas sobre la maleta, la figura de Rei comenzaba a enloquecerlo...pero por que? Por que lo miraba de ese modo! Mejor dicho...por que ahora!

La toalla que el neko habia sostenido entre sus manos terminó en el suelo...sus ambarinos se abrieron grandemente, como si lo que acababa de escuchar hubiese sido la confesión de un horrible crimen o algo parecido...agitó su cabeza con vivacidad, momento...Kai podía ser amable a veces, cierto? si, eso debía ser...

- Gracias - atinó a decir antes de inclinarse a levantar la toalla, su oscuro cabello se venía al frente delineando ligeramente sus rasgos, que parecían más llamativos cuando enviaba su cabello atrás de sus curiosas orejitas.

Kai se levanto y tomando la toalla fue hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si - dime Rei, eres feliz?- pregunto mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la puerta

-Eh? - el neko le miró con cierto desconcierto, que de inmediato reemplazó por una sonrisa afable - por qué lo preguntas Kai? - si el ruso tenía deseos de hacer alguna plática él no iba a detenerlo, después de todo...era raro que Kai deseara hablar más de una palabra obligatoria en el momento adecuado

- Solo queria saber...porque yo no soy feliz - aquellos ojos carmin observaban fijamente los ambarinos, mientras con cuidado se le acercaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a el

Rei le miró curiosamente, arreglandose un poco el cabello ocultando a la perfección el nerviosismo que le embargaba por encontrarse cada vez más cerca del ruso y en una habitación tan pequeña...su respiración tranquila controlaba el tinte de sus mejillas más su corazón le delataba, si fuera capaz de escucharse en la habitación seguro haría un ruido muy fuerte por lo acelerado que se encontraba.

- Y, se puede saber por qué? - el ojirojizo rara vez hablaba de felicidad...aunque dentro de si sabía que era muy extraño verlo feliz, tambien había aprendido a leer los pequeños detalles y gestos de su compañero

Kai cerro sus manos con fuerza, trataba de contener sus ganas de besarlo...por que esos labios humedos lo miraban asi! Mejor dicho..por que parecian estar esperandolo?

-Supongo que por 'amor'...- deseaba darse golpes contra la pared, pero de seguro eso era muy poco productivo, seguramente Rei saldria corriendo

Kai amaba a alguien?...aquella confesión cayó cual balde de agua fria sobre el gatito chino. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, no había sonido alguno...bajó la mirada, claro, el ruso debía tener mil enamoradas rondándole...era atractivo y tenia un encanto especial, conocía a mucha gente después de todo viajó mucho más de lo que el ojiambarino imaginaba...

Su corazón se acongojó apretándo contra su pecho dolorosamente, siempre habia guardado una pequeña esperanza...por ínfima que fuera, aunque negó el hecho de que alguna vez pudiera pasar, su necedad le hizo ilusionarse al menos un poco...no podía reprocharle, después de todo el ruso no sabía lo que él sentía y aunque lo supiera le habría rechazado...antes y ahora...pero quizá Kai estaba buscando hablar con alguien aquello y le había elegido a él...no quería ser descortés, aunque deseaba salir de ahí y perderse en la playa, llorar todo lo que ahora marcaba su corazón...no podía, amaba a Kai...y haría lo que fuera por él, incluso tener que escuchar y aconsejar sobre el amor que sentía por esa persona.

- Bu...bueno... - aunque su voz aún se escuchaba vacilante decidió encaminarse lo mejor que pudo para darle ánimo, uno que ni él sentía ahora - ...tendrás que buscar el momento...

Kai espero unos momentos, en algun lugar de su corazon, tenia la esperanza de poder ser correspondido, en algun lugar...pense q alguien podia corresponderle a pesar de su mal carácter

- Espera..-dijo levantando el rostro mientras tomaba una de las manos de Rei y mirandola fijamente, comenzaba a acariciarla- si no lo digo hoy, no lo dire nunca mas...- y acercandose a el, levanto su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sus dedos frios sintieron la temperatura en aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y calientes-….Ano…Ai shiteru...

El chino levantó la mirada con sorpresa, abrió de nuevo la boca pero no pudo decir nada, las palabras se congelaron...no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era...imposible, Kai no podía...o si, estaba burlándose de él?..no, Kai no hacía ese tipo de bromas. Una sensación trémula invadió su cuerpo haciendole casi caer al suelo, de no ser por la forma en como Hiwatari estaba cerrándole distancia

- Solo queria decirlo, no te sientas obligado a nada- y luego de pasar la yema de los dedos por los labios del neko, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a darse vuelta

Apenas el ruso rompió la posición en la que se encontraban, el chino cayó al suelo sentado...con las manos a los lados aún impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar...le observó en silencio...la forma en como ahora se sentía tan en el fondo era una terrible vorágine que presionaba y aliviaba al mismo tiempo, aquello era demasiado nítido para ser un sueño...

La sensación de llanto le invadió desde el pecho revelándose en sus ojos cual cristales ambar sumergidos en la inmensidad del agua clara y luego...aquellas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos una tras otra, solo pudo llevar sus manos vueltas de torso a sus ojos antes de bajar completamente el rostro y esconderse tras su flequillo oscuro y manos.

Kai escucho el sonido q hizo Rei al sentarse en el suelo y al darse vuelta lo vio invadido en llanto, sus ojitos humedos, sus manos delicadas arroyándose como queriendo protegerse a si mismo.y se inclino lentamente, sus ojos estaban igual de rojos q los de Rei pero ni una lagrima habia salido, no podia quebrarse...no podia - No quise lastimarte...lo lamento - dijo y cuando estaba por acariciar su mejilla. se detuvo, no podia aceptar otro rechazo - si quieres q me vaya me ire...y nunca volvere a molestarte

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: es algo diferente a los otros, de hecho, es otro que escribo con Mikeas por eso el cambio de redacciones…ya saben, si desean continuación agradeceríamos la pidieran, hum…pues esperamos que les guste, aunque no es lo mismo, es mas…raro, no se, a mi me pareció raro hehe.

Nos leemos!.


	2. ¿Un baño?

**Serie: Beyblade**

**Autors: Mikeas y Akabane**

**Pairings: Kai x Rei, Takao x Max**

**Category: Yaoi**

**Feedback: Si! por favor uu**

**Warnings: Humor, Angst, Sap, Romance, Lime...lemon!**

**Disclaimers: No poseemos a los niños de beyblade...aunque si a los personajes extras, y! de todas formas escribimos de ellos **

**- ... - diálogos**

**'pensamientos'**

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 2. ¿Un baño?

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Su lllanto había comenzado silencioso, apenas cual pequeño sollozo revelado por sus delicados labios, más apenas sintió el apoyo del ruso se volvió mas fuerte, él era un chico! y nunca lloraba...pero ahora, no podía evitarlo. Lo más que pudo hacer entonces fue abrazarse de Kai, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ocultando su rostro en la ropa del ruso y ahogando sus suspiros sobre la tela.

Los brazos fuertes de Kai, se cerraron entorne a la espalda pequeña de Rei, no podia comprender aquella sensación tan grata y a la vez dolorosa, porque no sabia q era ese abrazo, no comprendia porque era...Lo queria? No lo queria? Era su amigo? Le correspondia? Los cabellos bicolor acariciaban los azabache del neko.

Paso un largo rato pasó antes de que el neko chino pudiese calmarse..sintiendo como aquel llanto iba desistiendo hasta quedar solo en pequeños suspiros que regularizaban su respiración...mas no deseaba separarse, no despues de haber escuchado las palabras de Kai...no después de saber que su ilusión podía ser verdad...movió su cabecita en la ropa del ruso aspirando el olor varonil del ojirojizo.

Por que se movia asi? Se restregaba sobre su ropa y el solo podia aspirar el aroma de sus largos cabellos, su piel porcelana y sus manitos aferrandose a el lo hacian sentir indispensable...- esta bien...-dijo con voz varonil, mientras intentaba ser lo mas suave posible

Levanto su mirada hasta que sus ojos ambarinos se toparon directamente con el hermoso rojizo rubí del ruso...no, sus ojos eran más hermosos que los rubíes...quiso sonreir pero solo fue algo muy frágil que no parecía una sonrisa...colocó su mano en la mejilla delineando las marquitas azules que recorrían los senderos blancos hasta sus labios, los cuales tocó apenas con timidés...luego...cerró el espacio existente entre los propios y los ajenos, percibiendo por primera vez eso que habia deseado tantos años

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron un poco, aquello significaba q lo aceptaba? Que sentia lo mismo por el! Temblo...todo en temblo, desde su corazon hasta sus labios helados, que parecian tener miedo de romper los de Rei. Su mano se apoyo sobre la espalda del chico de cabellos largos y negros y con una caricia fue hasta sus hombros. No sabia q es lo q hacia, no entendia que lo habia llevado a confesarse pero si sabia q se sentia el mas feliz del mundo, aunque fuese por unos minutos

Realmente fue un beso breve...apenas sus labios se tocaron, disfrutaron el instante, y unos segundos mas tarde se encontraban separados...pero eso, el solo hecho, le hacía sentir...tan completo. Era tiempo de confesarle, que lo que acababa de decirle él tambien lo sentía. Su mano viajó hasta su pecho posandose suavemente ahí, entrecerrando sus ambarinos antes de que sus labios se partieran para revelar sus sentimientos.

- ...Ai shiteru... - la suave voz se desprendió desde sus labios haciendo eco en los oídos del ruso

El corazon del de cabellos bicolor, se detuvo un instante, ese instante en q todo parecia estar estatico y q nada pasaba a su alrededor, solo estaba aquella sensacion suave, q permanecia en sus labios...Y lo habia escuchado, el neko tambien lo amaba ...Y lloro, por primera vez sus ojos dejaron caer lagrimas, tan cristalinas q podrian parecer de hielo

El chino tan solo atinó a tomarle en un abrazo cálido y sincero, acariciando el cabello azulado tantas veces como fuera necesario, aunque sentía congoja, sentía regocijo, era una extraña forma de emoción que se debatía en su interior, pero algo tenía claro...amaba a ese chico...

Kai sonrio suavemente, y luego volvio a acariciar aquella mejilla suave, la cual tantas veces habia deseado acariciar.

Rei lograba acomodarse comodamente en los brazos ajenos, parecían ajustar perfectamente a su figura, cual si estuvieran hechos para eso...y él, a su medida.

A pesar de la ansiedad que sentía intentaba relajarse, cosa dificil luego de tantas emosiones que saltaban en segundos y volvían a la calma, escuchaba la respiración del ruso cerca de su oído y de cierta forma, despertaba nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo...haciéndole desear más cercanía

-Rei...- llamandole la atención - necesito ese baño, estoy tan cansado...-despues de tanto tiempo, se habia sacado ese peso de encima, y deseaba aun mas...aunq no sabia como pedirlo

El neko se separó de él completamente, mirándole de soslayo - ya está preparado...aunque el agua debió enfriarse, lo prepararé de nuevo - se enderezó hasta ponerse de pie, retirando el tapón de la bañera para dejar escapar el agua que se había enfriado y colocar nueva con una temperatura calurosa

-tal vez...quieras acompañarme...-dijo totalmente sonrojado, mientras se ponia de pie y recargandose en la puerta, observaba con ojos afilados el cuerpo de Rei

- Pe..perdon? - en aquel momento el neko estaba colocando las burbujas aromáticas en la bañera y la botella prácticamente se le fue completa al agua

Kai no sabia como decirlo- si quieres tomar conmigo el baño...

Rel aclaró su voz un par de veces antes de contestar, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban del mismo color que la banda de su frente, era dificil articular palabras en esa posición tan...poco usual.

- Oh es...bien.. digo, si, está bien - claro, debía estar bien, ambos eran chicos cierto? no tenían NADA de diferente...claro que no! eran iguales, tenían lo mismo

Las mejillas de Kai estaban totalmente rojas, y al escuchar aquella respuesta simplemente sintio q se quemaba por dentro...pero porque se sentia asi? Acaso no eran hombres? Claro que si, y muchas veces antes habia visto a Rei en ropa interior, si bien se sentia nervioso, nunca como en ese momento

El gatito chino fue jalando la cinta de su cabello hacia abajo hasta que ésta abandonó totalmente las suaves cuerdas de cabello, las cuales cayeron una a una cual cascada nocturna desplegando su hermosura con cada caída de aquellos hilos de seda. Agitó su cabeza un par de veces, meciendo su cabello de un lado a otro en el proceso, desplegando un poco más su larga cabellera.

No giraba para ver a Kai, se sentía algo nervioso pero por ahora lograba controlarse, retiró la cinta de su cabeza dejando más suelto su cabello, el cual hacía un movimiento gracil en ondas en el flequillo aunque poco se alcanzaba a ver. Abrió la parte superior de su camisa desabrochando con tranquilidad cada uno de los botones de sus prendas chinas

Kai se acerco con mucho cuidado, y colocando sus manos sobre las de Rei, comenzo a bajarle la camisa la cual se deslizaba por sus blancos brazos y sus labios comenzaban a besar los hombros palidos del neko

Su respiracion era fria y sentia como el cuerpo del neko quemaba su piel, sus labios ardian con la sola sensacion de besar aquella piel suave -…es extraño…

Se sentia extraño?...no tenía idea de como se sentía él ahora. De un momento a otro estaba retirándose la camisa y al siguiente instante el ruso estaba besándole los hombros...una parte muy sencible y erótica en su cuerpo. El ojirojizo estaba por descubrir sus puntos más sencibles, y sus hombros eran uno de esos puntos.

No logró emitir sonido alguno de palabras para darle una respuesta, se habían ahogado tal como el último suspiro que estuvo a punto de dar cuando se sintió besado. Tan solo...podía dedicarse a mirarle, con sus labios entreabiertos, sonrosados al igual que sus mejillas, perdidos sus ojos entre preguntas y peticiones que no era capaz de revelar, por el simple hecho de que ni él mismo las comprendía

Kai volteo al neko quien estaba de espaldas y con mucha lentitud comenzo a desabrocharse la camisa, revelando su cuerpo, tan palido como el marfil... Su abdomen era marcado al igual q sus pectorales

- dime si hago algo q te moleste...

El chino solo pudo negar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque con timidéz. Siempre era aventurado pero en ese tipo de cosas...no lo era tanto. Tragó con dificultad observando bajo los cabellos de su flequillo la perfección que Hiwatari radiaba...todo en él era exactamente del tamaño adecuado, tan llamativo...y tan inalcanzable siempre...

Cuando se quito la camisa, Kai se quito el cinturon de sus pantalones de entrenamiento, sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el pecho del neko, mientras se le acercaba hasta que sus labios se encontraban nuevamente, en un beso rapido e inocente,

Todo parecía ser esporádico, pero había cierto punto extraño en todo ello, aunque en ese momento poco le importaba. Era extenuante tener que conservarse tranquilo durante todo el tiempo que el ruso estaba cerca

Echo su cabello ligeramente atrás pero regresándolo casi al instante para dejar un poco oculta su mirada, se sentía de cierta forma más seguro así, sin que notara la forma tan vibrante como le había estado mirando

Rei tenia los brazos fuertes aunque más delgados, su pecho estaba solo un poco marcado, pero era más su delgada figura que cualquier músculo grave, a pesar de todo era muy diestro y capaz, todo aquello lo había demostrado criándose en un lugar como las montañas de china y un arduo entrenamiento con su blade

Suspiro suavemente, sus labios frios comenzaban a buscar el cuello del neko y cuando lo encontro, comenzo a morderlo y a besarlo -...se enfriara el agua nuevamente - dijo el ruso de ojos carmesi, antes de quitarse el pantalon y quedar solo en unos boxers azul oscuro, los cuales resaltaban su piel palida y su cuerpo fuerte.

El neko continuaba debatiendose internamente en continuar con la ropa o detenerse...no porque deseara que Kai dejara aquello que estaba haciendo, sino por la verguenza que en un segundo le había embargado. Suspiró suavemente al sentir los labios frios posarse sobre su cálida piel, enviando pequeñas olas de escalosfrios a todo su cuerpo - ..ah...si... - no alcanzaba a decir más, no en esa posición

El ruso se habia propuesto decirle todo lo q sentia, todo en absoluto - siempre me ha gustado tu piel..-dijo antes de bajar sus manos hasta la cintura del neko - me preguntaba q tan suave podria ser a mi tacto...

Ante las palabras el chino no pudo mas que temblar tan imperceptiblemente que el ruso solo capto eso por la forma en como palpaba la calurosa piel ajena, un suspiro ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que su fuerza se iba y el siguiente segundo, estaba cayendo a la bañera con un 'plaf!' que hizo salpicar el agua por doquier.

Kai lo miro incredulo e inclinándose sobre el, le tomaba las manos y lo levantaba sentandolo en el borde de la bañera - si querias meterte tan rapido...hay formas mas ortodoxas - dijo con una suave sonrisa en los labios

- Ortodoxas! - el neko se sintió ofendido poniendo una graciosa carita de puchero al aventarle agua de la añera - me resbalé! - buen pretexto...además, había sido culpa de Kai! - además fue culpa tuya - espetó mirando hacia otro lado, aunque hubiese deseado mejor callarse pues luego se sentiría interrogado...para que Kai supiera que había flaqueado por los besos! cielos..

- mi culpa?- pregunto el ruso mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Rei y le acariciaba el cabello empapado - por q?

- por que... - oh, y ahora qué?...el neko lo pensó bastante, pero no hallaba ningún buen pretexto - por que...si! - genial, podia habar dicho algo más estúpido?

Kai levanto una ceja y se arrodillo mientras se apoyaba sobre las piernitas del neko con sus brazos - esa respuesta no me conforma

- pues deberá, porque no puedo responder nada más - el chino se puso de pie, maldiciendo internamente el haber mojado su ropa...tenia la demás en la maleta que se perdió en el viaje y no había llegado aún...ahora que iba a ponerse, sin pensar demasiado se retiró el pantalón para quedar solo en boxers, escurriendo la tela que se había empapado pero olvidando que era Kai quien le miraba

Aquellos ojos carmesi observaban embelezados, aquel cuerpo q se le revelaba era tan perfecto..aunq muchas veces lo habia visto, nunca se habia permitido aquel comentario. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su tras..todo, era realmente a la medida justa - no te vas a bañar conmigo? - pregunto mientras se levantaba y estiraba su mano hasta la mejilla sonrojada dle neko

Y fue cuando cayó el cuenta, el chino giró la mirada recordando que la situación era...tensa, cuál era la palabra correcta?. Se quedo sin habla, sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas haciendo su rostro arder - ..eh?...

- no se si sentirme ofendido o comenzar a reir- dijo el ruso con voz varonil mientras se cruzaba de brazos - esto me pasa por haberte dejado de abrazar...

- Aaah... - sin lugar a dudas Kai estaba más cambiado de lo que él recordara, por un segundo llegó a preguntarse por qué razón, el cambio habia sido más que abrupto...no sospechaba cual fuera la causa, aunque se sentía halagado

Acercandose al neko, lo abrazo por la cintura, sosteniendolo con firmeza para q esta vez no se escapara de entre sus brazos - dime como esta el agua...- dijo mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la del chino

- ...a..buena temperatura - aclaró lo mejor que pudo, respirando un par de veces para calmarse al igual que los latidos de su corazón enloquecido, tomarse de la orilla y esta vez, no caer asi como asi

El ruso se separo de aquel abrazo y luego de un largo suspiro, se quito la ropa interior quedando expuesto por completo frente al neko.

Si el neko se encontraba con el rostro totalmente enrojecido esta vez la temperatura subió tal que casi se desmaya, era una situación bochornosa, pero terriblemente seductora...era tan sensual. El calor bajo de su rostro para pasarse de sus mejillas y dejarles en un tono rosita muy peculiar, al mirarle completamente a los ojos...más hermosos que los mismos rubíes, ellos, no tenían comparación con nada existente.

Eran tan profundos, tan bastos, cofres llenos de secretos...la mirada que él amaba. Al siguiente segundo, se encontraba besando nuevamente los labios ajenos, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con la propia, deseando fundirse para siempre con aquel ser que tanta perfección despedía...

Y sus labios respondieron aquella iniciativa, moviendose lentamente pero conforme pasaban los minutos, su cuerpo deseaba aun mas el del otro, deseaba sentir aquella piel por completo sobre la suya, sin limitaciones de nada...- mmm...-dijo antes de aferrarlo por la cintura acercandolo aun mas a su cuerpo

El neko se sonrojó mas no dejo su quehacer nuevo...aquellos frios labios parecían contagiarse de los propios hasta volverse cálidos, degustando la exótica bebida embriagante que destilaba la boca de Hiwatari...el tacto suave, las manos a su cintura, siñendo su cuerpo cual si fuese su propiedad, y él claro, no se negaría

Y moviendose un poco, Kai se metio en la tina esperando q Rei lo siguiera. Su cuerpo palido disfrutaba la calides del agua.

Más sus labios en realidad nunca se separaron, pues cual imanes que se atraen uno al otro, ellos continuaron casi unidos, solo separados brevemente por cada esporádico beso que surgía de ellos...ambos dentro de la tina de la habitación, disfrutando de la cercanía ajena, deseando conocerse un poco más, declarar todo en un solo debate entre sus cuerpos, profesarse sin palabras.

En su interior, sabia q era lo correcto, q era lo q siempre habia deseado pero por otro lado temia q Rei se arrepintiera, el no tenia un caracter facil de llevar ni mucho menos

El chino se separó depositandole un beso pequeño en la mejilla y acurrucandose en los brazos ajenos, sintiendo el agua cubrirle aunque él aun llevababa el boxer puesto

Los labios de Kai se entreabrieron dejando escapar un suave suspiro sobre aquellos brilantes y largos cabellos azabache - estas en ventaja...aun tienes algo puesto

Oh si, y no pensaba deshacerse de eso...sentía muy bien 'esa' parte en específico del ruso y...le causaba cierto temor, aunque curiosidad...era muy extraño lo que sentía al respecto, deseaba todo, pero a la vez no entendía si era correcto...solo sabía una cosa, que no diría ahora.

- Ibamos a bañarnos, no? - esbozó las palabras con tal de salir del lio

-claro...- el de cabellos bicolor tomo la esponja y comenzo a pasarla por los hombros del neko- y no podras bañarte vestido

- claro que puedo, que poco me conoces Hiwatari - y se dió cuenta de algo...era cierto, Kai le conocía, pero había tanto que desconocía...y si fuera que el ruso se enamoró solo de una parte de él?...si lo decepsionaba?...no lo conocía, no se conocían...entonces,c omo podía decir que estaba así de enamorado?

- solo conozco lo q me has mostrado - dijo mirandolo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos carmesi, tan ardientes como el fuego mismo, como si un volcan se escondiera en ellos esperando para explotar- pero estoy dispuesto a conocerte afondo...

La palabra 'a fondo' le hizo sentir algo...incómodo? no no, algo extraño, hormigueo...deseo, y que podía estar hablando en doble sentido. El neko retiró su cabello del rostro levemente observando la habitación con tal de ocultar su nerviosismo...aunque aún bajo suyo, podía sentir muy bien aquella parte de Hiwatari que de un momento a otro llamaba más su atención

El ruso cerro los ojos con fuerza, su entrepierna estaba comenzando a endurecerse y no podia detenerlo! - quiero q me dejes conocerte...- sus brazos habian rodeado el pecho del neko y con la esponja comenzaba a frotarlo con mucho cuidado, como si de un tesoro se tratase...y en realidad, para el lo era

El neko no sabía si sonreir, asi que optó por acomodarse un poco para probar si aquella incomodidad se retiraba de esa forma...más se topó con que roso tantas veces aquella parte de Kai que...la sintió diferente. Y él entendía muy bien esa 'diferencia', Cielos! Kai estaba...exitandose! verdad, la sola idea le hizo tragar tan duro que era dificil de creer que pudiera hacerlo, pero maldición...ahora quería sentirlo más, se movió un poco rozando su piel un poco con aquello, aunque era algo que les separaba, la prenda que aún llevaba, era una locura y definitivamente no pediría lo que su cabecita estaba calibrando, no no no y no

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras Rei se movia una y otra vez...acaso lo hacia adrede? - Rei…que estás…haciendo…- su voz era solo un susurro suave, pero su voz masculina resonaba en el hambiente humedo y caluroso

Pero el neko le acayó, colocando una mano en los labios del arquero - ...cierra los ojos... - pidió en un susurro, era una locura pero...aquello era demasiado y él...realmente le deseaba...

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Mmm…una buena pregunta es…que se propone el gatito? este fic si va rapido porque tenemos ganas de acabarlo pronto jeje…bien, respondo reviews en la próxima! Besos.

Nos leemos!.


	3. Mio

**Serie: Beyblade**

**Autors: Mikeas y Akabane**

**Pairings: Kai x Rei, Takao x Max**

**Category: Yaoi**

**Feedback: Si! por favor uu**

**Warnings: Humor, Angst, Sap, Romance, Lime...lemon!**

**Disclaimers: No poseemos a los niños de beyblade...aunque si a los personajes extras, y! de todas formas escribimos de ellos **

**- ... - diálogos**

**'pensamientos'**

**Nota: Capitulo con contenido LeMoN…si quiere leerlo yo le advertí! Aunque hay una escena graciosa casi al final ….**

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 3. Mio

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Pero el neko le acayó, colocando una mano en los labios del arquero - ...cierra los ojos... - pidió en un susurro, era una locura pero...aquello era demasiado y él...realmente le deseaba...

El ruso cerro los ojos, ni siquiera dudaba de hacerlo aunq no sabia q es lo que Rei haria. El sonido de una canilla goteando era lo unico q podia escuchar, ademas del movimiento en el agua

El neko chino abrió el agua para que volviese a tonarse calurosa y aprovechar el sonido para disfrazar los propios. Lo siguiente que supo Kai es que el gatito se había retirado de su posición, aunque no sentía ni escuchaba los sigilosos movimientos de un felino.

Rei sabía muy bien que aquello era una locura, pero ahora...era lo que menos pensaba. Suspiró ocultando el sonido que provocaba soltar su respiración nerviosamente, posó sus manos sobre sus boxer y los retiró por completo, finalizando la última pieza de su atuendo. Dejo que su cabello cayera cual cascada sobre su fina y delgada espalda volviendo a entrar en la bañera

Era amplia para su fortuna...por tanto era poco lo que se topaba con Kai. Se inclinó a donde se encontraba aún sosteniendose en sus pies, el ruso estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas en la bañera y con...'eso' bastante prominente, no sabía si era por lo anterior o por aquella sensación de ansiedad que él mismo sentía

Claro que Kai no sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Se arrodilló colocando una rodilla a cada lado del ruso muy cerca de su pecho, justo donde encontraba el sexo del ruso, a la altura correcta para que aún no pudiese sentirle, y cuidando muy bien de permanecer separado de su piel, anulando casi su respiración

Una vez más tragó con fuerza...no había esperado, ahora no quería hacerlo, solo quería...saber, luego tendría tiempo para probar muchas cosas más...se preparó ajustando su mirada al punto exacto. Tomó con una mano la excitación del ruso que continuaba con los ojos cerrados - no los abras... - pidió nuevamente, en un murmullo caluroso a su oído

Como no abrir los ojos! Kai se agito al sentir esa mano sobre su sexo y aferrandose a la bañera, simplemente se dejaba llevar mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro ahogado debido a lo que sentia...Cuantas veces habia hecho eso pensando en Rei? su sonrisa suave y hermosa...

El neko continuó en esa posición, más sonrojado de lo que se creía capaz...su mano se ajustó perfectamente a la excitación del ruso, apenas dandole pequeños toquesitos de los cuales logró su cometido...ahora Kai estaba más que 'despierto'. Suspiró nuevamente con un profundo nerviosismo, que hacia mella en su estómago reclamándole sus actos, pero él no lo escuchó...

Estaba casi seguro de lo que haría...casi, ese tipo de cosas que parecen una locura es dificil creer que se pueda estar totalmente seguro. Le tomó con firmeza, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo pero lo hizo. La punta del sexo ajeno tocó su entrada, no, no se habia preparado. Había escuchado bien que debía pero él no deseaba hacerlo, si iba a hacer una locura, que fuese su locura...y que fuese con Kai. Cerrando los ojos y sin dejar que Kai se moviera antes para detenerle, el neko chino había terminado de contener en su interior, el amor del ruso.

Kai dejo escapar un gemido suerte, q es lo q habia hecho Rei! Pero que.. ni siquiera se habia preparado! – hn……...- soltó un gemido fugaz mientras se aferraba a la espalda del neko y cerraba los ojos, aquello era demasiado! Nunca penso poder experimentar aquello, y menos de ese modo. La entrada de Rei le ofrecia mucha resistencia asique aun mas se exitaba, solo de pensar que lo estaba haciendo abrio los ojos, queria verlo!

El neko echó su cabeza atrás ante la acción que había ejecutado, en su vida entera se habia imaginado alguna vez hacer aquella locura pero lo había hecho. Abrió sus labios pero no pudo dejar salir de ellos ningún sonido en aquel momento, su cabello hacía caida sobre su espalda aún al movimiento abrupto de su cabeza de atrás y posteriormente adelante, recargandola en el hombro del ruso...

Dolía tanto! demonios...pero él lo había hecho, lo había querido! sentirlo así, sin más...y lo había logrado, pero sentía claramente como aquello le había lastimado algo por dentro, de ambos modos no se detendría, ya luego vería que hacer.

Aferró sus manos al cuello de Hiwatari mordiendo con tal fuerza su labio que le hizo sangrar...sus ojos se había cerrado tan fuertemente para evitar las lágrimas que a pesar de ello no pudo lograr y se encontró llorando por el dolor acumulado, más no se arrepentía...eso no.

Kai le acaricio la espalda, intentando relajar aquel dolor y acercandose a su oido le susurraba - ..tomate tu tiempo...yo estoy contigo - decia muy despacio mientras le acariciaba tambien las piernas y le lamia los labios rojos

El neko intentó hablar a pesar del dolor que sentía y lo logró, aunque lastimosamente - ...Kai... - iba a decir 'me duele' más no lo dijo, finalmente había sido su resolución, no la del ruso...prefirió callar

podemos intentarlo otro dia...- intentaba hacerlo sonreir, y relajarlo y lo unico q encontro posible para eso, fue tomar el sexo del neko y comenzar a frotarlo lentamente

...yo lo hice Kai... - era lo más claro que lograba hablar, pero los lamentos hacían presión contra su pecho, revelando el dolor en su voz - ...y quiero terminarlo...

esta bien... - decia antes de continuar besandolo mientras su mano, tomando de la misma forma la excitación del chino, había aferrado la idea de ofrecerle algo que le distrajera, al menos, se lo debía

De alguna forma aquella caricia le hacia sentir mejor, y con todo su esfuerzo iba dejando atras un poco el dolor que sentía...alcanzó los labios del ruso besándole lentamente, aunque en aquella situación el tacto duró poco y pasó a un beso más acelerado y lleno de necesidad

Los labios del ruso parecían no poder despegarse de los de Rei y conforme pasaban los minutos, el beso era aun mas apasionado, tanto q debio separarse un poco para poder tomar aire. Su mano sentia como aquella parte del neko estaba a punto de explotar, al igual q la suya

No tardo en comenzar a moverse lentamente, y sus labios volvían nuevamente a donde pertenecían: sobre los de Rei. Sus piernas se agitaban un poco y su mano rapida continuaba el movimiento en el cual sentia como el neko se entregaba por completo, sin miedo a nada...a nada

Sus ojos carmesi se cerraron con fuerza mientras gimiendo del mismo modo, su cuerpo dejaba escapar aquel calor q había encerrado, aquel calor que era solo para el neko y aquella semilla llenaba el cuerpo de Rei...

Y Rei exploto, acariciándole la mano con aquel liquido tibio, sus labios aun unidos eran un sello y firma de lo q sentian el uno por el otro, aquel amor incondicional q con los años habia tomado esa forma particular de entrega total

Rei cayó exhausto, de aquel encuentro y de soportar el dolor, dejandose envolver por los brazos del ruso, dejando que sus parpados ocultaran sus ojos ambarinos afilados cual felino, su cabecita oscura descansó entre el brazo y el hombro de Hiwatari mientras su cabello se desplegaba cual cortina húmeda alrededor de ambos, sobre las fauces tranquilas del agua de la bañera...que llevaba algunos tintes rojizos, era culpa del chino, por que él mismo se había lastimado en aquella entrega. A pesar del dolor embotado en su entrada había disfrutado mucho el encuentro, y había calmado sus ansias de curiosidad...era un felino, no podía ayudarse en contra de ello.

Kai se preocupo - estas bien?-preguntaba mientras le acariciaba la cabecita y la espalda con la yema de los dedos, delineandole la columna con mucho cuidado

Creo...que me lastimé mas de lo que creí... - habló con sinceridad, sin fuerzas para negarse, mentir o levantarse

debemos atender eso…- decia el ruso mientras le sonreia y le besaba los labios apenas - creo q hay una pomada para esas coss

que vergonzoso... - el neko tenia gnas de hundirse en el agua pero en su condición, ni siquiera era capaz de enderezar la cabeza

Los ojos del ruso observaban fijamente el rostro suave de Rei, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda con muchisimo cuidado - para mi sera un placer..

...no digas eso... - aunque una parte de lo que le preocupaba era...que iba a doler, si ya dolía ahora, sentía como la herida cercenaba su piel luego entonces iba a ser peor...pero vaya, habia sido su culpa finalmente

Kai lo miro a los ojos – eso te aliviara...

...m...hm... - el neko suspiro, ni fuerza tenia ya para responder explícitamente, solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos recargado en el hombro de Hiwatari...le dolía todo, ardía, cercenaba, estaba 'cansado' y se sentía muy débil...asi que decir más requería esfuerzo que él no tenia

Kai busco los labios de Rei, esperando encontrar en ellos una respuesta que él aun no tenía. Y sus labios apresaron los del jovencito chino, mientras q sus manos suaves delineaban aquella espalda pequeña y delicada, la cual habia observado muchas veces antes, pero nunca habia podido tocarla

Claro que el chino respondió el beso, pero una cosa era besarle mientras se encontraba del todo bien, y otra muy distinta en esas condiciones, debido al mareo que tenia por la herida y su mal estado su estómago estaba comenzando a revolverse para mal, sentía tantas ganas de volver todo lo que no había comido...porque para mal, se había deprimido los últimos días y solo había provado bocado el primer día que llegaron, asi que mucho en el estómago no tenía.

Kai se separo al sentir como se tensaba - vamos a salir del agua...y voy a ir a buscar esa crema - con mucho cuidado se separo del neko y tomándolo en brazos salieron de la tina, el simplemente lo habia cubierto con una enorme toalla, mientras el aun continuaba desnudo y mojado - esperame...-dijo caminando hacia el baño, donde tomaba una toalla y se la ponia en la cintura

Para el gatito chino le estaba resultando sumamente dificil, se sentía mal...eso que había hecho era una estupidés, aunque se había sentido muy bien, ahora se sentía terrible...debió haberlo previsto pero su cerebro en ese momento definitivamente no estaba en uso. Cerró los ojos recostando en la cama deseando que ese mareo se fuese de una vez, pero no lo lograba.

Su estómago seguía dando vueltas sin control amenazando con tirar lo poco o nada que tuviera dentro, y para variar se sentía tan cansado que le era imposible ponerse de pie o enderezarse. Frio...estaba comenzando a darle mucho frio...- ...Kai...me siento mal... - habló muy bajito, con los ojos cerrados sin saber la distancia a la que se encontraba el ruso y si le habría escuchado

El ruso q se habia vestido, se acerco corriendo a la cama y rapidamente lo cubrio con la toalla y abriendo las cobijas , lo recosto con muchisimo cuidado - tal vez te bajo la presión... dime como te sientes

Rei intento abrir los ojos en vano - ...náuseas...mareo...tengo mucho frio... - era muy raro que se sintiera tan mal pero esta vez, realmente lo sentía. Se encogió buscando más calor y deseando que toda aquella tortura acabara pronto, y otra vez, ahora sentía el cuerpo pesado - ...el cuerpo entumecido... -agregó, pero no quiso decir nada más, cada vez que hablaba sentía que iba a vomitar

has comido bien? - pregunto Kai mientras le tomaba la mano y le apartaba el cabello del rostro - dejame verte...-dijo mirandolo a los ojos

El chino tan solo soltó un quejido por tener que abrir los ojos, se acurruco nuevamente deseando que las cosas a su alrededor se detuvieran, dormirse...o algo que le hiciera olvidar lo mal que se sentía, además de que la piel de aquella parte aún estaba cercenada por la herida anterior.

El ruso nego con la cabeza - no has comido bien...te he observado, ire a buscar medicinas...- y besandole la frente salio corriendo como alma q lleva el diablo, no queria dejarlo solo pero...no podia hacer nada ahi, sin las medicinas...Y continuo corriendo hasta la farmacia donde se encontro con un farmaceutico joven, tendria unos 30 años

am...necesito una de esas...vio esas cremas no?-dijo entre apurado y avergonzado

si no me explicas no entiendo-dijo el farmaceutico

vio esas cosas, para cuando pasa eso?-dijo el ruso con los ojos casi desorbitados

El farmaceutico levanto una ceja- para los golpes?- pegunto sin comprender

NO esas no!-dijo enloquecido , no queria matarlo solo porq necesitaba la maldita crema -la crema hombre ! LA CREMA!

El farmaceutico se alejo un poco del mostrador, ese chico era peligroso...aparte tenia ojos de asesino..- pues q crema quieres!

te estoy diciendo q la crema para cuando hay un dolor intenso…ya sabes! – el no tenía paciencia, y si la tenía ahora iba a perderla toda!

El pobre farmaceutico lo miro sin comprender- crema para...las hemorroides?

NOOOOOO! - Kai lo iba a matar, no podia entender como no lo entendia!

Una anciana entro a la farmacia- doctor, no tiene pañales para adultos?

No ve que estoy pidiendo algo! - Kai estaba enloqueciendo, ya no sabia si hablaba en ruso o estaba en la dimencion desconocida

El farmaceutico estaba a punto de llorar y la anciana habia levantado su baston para darle a ese irrespetuoso en la cabeza

Cuando uno hace cosas por otras 'vías'! - Kai estaba ahora palido, luego de pasar por todos los colores

La anciana se tapo los ojos y el farmaceutico asintio- ahhhhh esa crema... - saco la crema y poniéndosela sobre el mostrados sonrio -algo mas?

si, dame las pastillas - dijo Kai molesto

El farmaceutico se agarro la cabeza- q pastillas?

las q son para las náuseas y el mareo – el ruso tenía una vez más esa venita palpitandole en la frente…unas 10.

ah...y lo hace asi con su esposa embarazada? - el farmacéutico parecía alarmado

Kai casi se desmaya.

pedazo de idiota, te digo q me des las pastillas!.!.! – casi truena el vidrio del mostrador, casi! Se contuvo lo suficiente

El farmaceutico hizo lo q dijo y Kai salio con las cosas en la mano, y el farmaceutico no penso en cobrarle, despues de todo...tal vez se cobraba un golpe

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Oh si! La pregunta del gatito quedo resuelta…aunque cielos, ni yo pense que haría eso tan…rapido! Pero lo hizo…ahora a comprar medicinas, lastima por el netito, pero se pondra bien!. Otra vez dejo los reviews así, pero prometo responder, ya saben que cumplo…eee…mejor no digo nada jaja!.

Nos leemos!.


End file.
